


Moonlight

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Nightbreed [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moon shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Edward opened his eyes, and the world was no longer dark.

Light spilled through the open curtains, not the warm amber light of day but the comforting cold light of the moon. It was bright, the snow moon - he could feel it even if the curtains had remain closed and drawn, for he had the moon in his blood.

He had slept in, slept later than even his lover. The bed behind him was cool, although his scent lingered in the sheets. Edward pulled the covers closer to him, burying his face in the pillow to mask his smile. Roy had pulled the heavy blackout curtains aside, he knew how important the moonlight was to Edward. Such a simple action, but it made him feel warm and loved - and for so long, that was a feeling he had accepted that he was not allowed to even have.

Edward sighed into the pillow, considered dozing off again but then thought about Roy sitting alone in the main room. He wouldn’t be bored - he had books and the television and coffee, Edward had never met a vampire who loved his coffee like Roy Mustang did (but he really hadn’t met many vampires long enough to strike up a conversation) - but still that didn’t quite seem fair. Roy never seemed lonely to him, but he hated the thought of Roy alone. Roy had spent so much time alone already.

He sat up and shivered as the cold air kissed his skin, and then defiantly Edward dragged the sheets off the bed with him. He was naked, it seemed silly to wear clothes to bed when so offten they ended up piled on the floor anyway. However, this made him very cold, and wrapping the heavy comforter around him seemed the best way to go. After all, it still smelled of Roy.

The smell of coffee came from the kitchen, but Roy was seated on the couch. The television was on - the tail end of the eleven o’clock news but Roy had turned, waiting for Edward to cross the threshold. “Heard me get up, huh?” Edward said, all bed-head and crooked smile, and watched Roy’s eyes change.

It was strange and comforting, to see the signs of Roy’s attraction so clearly on his features. A vampire and a werewolf made an extremely odd pair, but for whatever reason, Roy loved him. It wasn’t even worth questioning, anymore. “You’ve been awake for a while,” Roy said. “I was wondering if you’d ever join me, so I made coffee.”

"Laying in the moonlight." Edward dragged the comforter over to the couch, considered shifting to his lupine form for additional comfort, and instead climbed on the couch beside Roy, blanked clutched tight. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully at the memory, still feeling the tingle where the pale light had kissed his skin. "Thank you for that."

"You looked gorgeous laying there." Roy had his coffee cup in both hands, hiding half his face behind it and probably with it a significant smirk. He liked to smirk, and Edward liked the way that that smirk lit a low fire in his belly. "I couldn’t help it."

Edward thought about kicking him, but it would require unearthing his legs from the bundle of blankets, so he settled on sticking his tongue out. “You don’t need to sweet-talk me Mustang, I’m already sleeping in your bed.”

Roy let his coffee mug descend from his face, and he frowned at Edward. “Surely you don’t think my waxing poetic about your physical attractiveness is baseless?”

"Nah," Edward glanced away, toward the television. He was hoping the pale luminesence provided by the set would disguise the flush that had started in his ears. "It’s just embarassing."

"Mm." Edward glanced back at Roy when he heard the clink of the mug back on the end table. "Well, regardless of what you may find embarassing, I think you’re beautiful." He leaned over, placing a hand on the blanket and pinning it there, shifting his weight so he was angled directly at Edward. "You’re beautiful, and you’re all mine."

His teeth had grown sharp - and although Edward was used to this and welcomed it, there was always that split-second surge of adrenaline when he saw the fangs. Wolves were taught to fear those Breeds who were made, not born - it was a primal fear. The ultimate thrill was submitting to it, tilting his head toward Roy’s hands, letting himself be moved and angled as Roy brushed hair away and bit his neck.

Roy didn’t need his blood to live. They kept blood in the frige, expired blood bags from a hospital, more than enough for Roy to live on for weeks on end. But the allure of fresh, warm blood - werewolf blood, tainted, different than a human’s and given freely, without fear - was too much to bear. Edward sighed under Roy’s weight, warm and comfortable, his mouth hot like fire on his skin. Edward’s hands wormed out of his cocoon, wrapped around Roy’s back and held him there.

They moved together. Roy lifted his head, breathing hard, his mouth stained with Edward’s blood. Edward shifted with him, hands running down his back, digging into the collared shirt he wore, moving his legs apart so that Roy could settle more comfortably between them.

"I can’t believe that you’re still wearing clothes," Edward said, a hint of scolding in his tone. Roy snorted, lifted his head enough to wipe his mouth, the blood streaking dark red on the white shirt. He frowned at it, and then rolled his eyes. "You ruin more of my shirts," he said, and Edward dug his fingers into Roy’s back.

"*I* ruin them?"

Roy pressed his hips down, his clothed groin pressing against Edward’s naked one. Edward’s ire was only deflected, not delayed - but that was half the point. Roy liked when he got fiesty, and Edward wasn’t going to disappoint him. He shifted, one hand running down Roy’s front, finding the catch and the zipper on his trousers. Roy braced one hand on the armrest behind Edward’s head, watching Edward’s face with a lazy smirk as Edward extracted Roy from his underwear.

They weren’t at the best angle for much else. Edward pressed them together with his hand, squeezing maybe a little more than he should, but Roy groaned, lowering his head so that his breathy noise went directly to Edward’s ear.

It was amazing. Edward held them together as Roy moved them, fucking into the fist that Edward had made. Their cocks were pressed together, the friction rubbing them against each other and Edward loved it. He squirmed under Roy, not at a good angle to do much but hang on - Roy had the leverage and he knew how to use it.

When Edward came across his own belly, Roy actually growled, shifting himself further and putting his own hand between them, wrapping it around Edward’s hand tighter on his own cock. It was only a few more thrusts and Roy’s seed joined Edward’s, splattered across his bare flesh.

Edward’s head was pressed back into the armrest, panting at the ceiling. Roy leaned forward and kissed him, holding his chin still. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy’s head, fingers tangling in his hair and gasping against his mouth. He could still feel Roy in his blood, little pinpricks of pleasure and pain ticking along under his flesh. “Mine,” Roy said into his mouth and Edward bit his bottom lip, a growl in his throat. He was feral, he was the wind and the sky and the moon and the stars, he was a wolf and belonged to no man - but Roy’s mouth fell on him again and the thought was lost to the night.


End file.
